CL Songfics
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: A collection of songfics I'll write from time to time. All code Lyoko.


**I've decided to write songfics every once and a while.. MoonScoop owns all. Keep in mind that fluff isn't my thing, okay?**

**I don't know if anyone else notices but to me Angel of Mine is clearly meant to be a Jerlita song.  
**

* * *

Jeremie's hands flew across the keyboard. It was business as usual, Xana attack, a few dozen monsters all going after Aelita, everyone devirtualized except for Odd and him running out of lifepoints, the usual.

"Aelita, another hit like that and it's game over! Odd, protect her!"

_"I'm trying but it isn't exactly a walk in the park over here!"_

"Oh no! A Krabbe has her cornered!" This might be it for her, and he never even got to meet Aelita...

**_Take you far away, it's a funny thing to say, when I've never held your small hand._**

And so many times, he'd dreamed of being with her.

**_Ride along with you, it'd be a funny thing to do. Then I'll wake up, you'll be here too._**

"NOOO! Odd just got devirtualized and Aelita's all alone!"

They were all in panic, Aelita was alone and none of them could go save her...well, not quite.

"I'm going! Yumi, virtualize me!"

"Wh-what? I can't!"

"Yes you can, come on!" He went downstairs, he had to save his princess!

**_There's no time now to explain. Oh, no. Been sent on a mission. Cause I got a vision right now._**

_ "Transfer Jeremie...uh Scanner Jeremie...Virtualization...?"_

He landed clumsily then ran to the Krabbe, he was afraid but he had to save her! However he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, in person, for the first time ever.

**_Little angel! Beamin' down your smile. Little Angel! Could it be a sign? Little Angel! You're my beauty queen. Can you break the code, and get us out of here?_**

He took his baseball bat and beat the Krabbe with everything he had! It got him a few times but the thoughts of her pulled him through. If she couldn't be materialized soon, he didn't know what he'd do!

**_Little angel! Trapped inside this dream. Little angel! You're my precious thing. Little angel! Keep me from the pain. Can you come to Earth before I go insane? _**

He pushed the Krabbe into the digital sea, bad news, his momentum hurled him downward as well. He looked up at Aelita.

**_In the corner of my eye, you were shining way up high. Your reflection makes me feel weak. Tryin' oh so hard to keep the memory apart..._**

The last thing he knew he was looking at her and something hard hit him. He collapsed in the scanner room.

_"Jeremie? Are you okay?"_

**_Then I wake up, and you'll be free._**

"Aelita, are you...here?"

_"No, not yet. You gave us a scare."_

"Well I'm fine. Now let's get you materialized!" Now that he'd seen her in person he had a new resolve to get her out of that dream and into reality!

**_There's no time now to explain. Oh, no. Been sent on a mission. Cause I got a vision right now._**

"I think...maybe this is it?" He typed some code but a red exclamation point is all that showed up.

"DARN IT!"

_"Jeremie, you need some rest."_

"No, I need to see what went wrong. Besides I'm not that tired."_  
_

**_Little angel! Beamin' down your smile. Little angel! Could it be a sign? Little angel! You're my beauty queen. Can you break the code And get us out of here? _****_Little angel! _ _Trapped inside this dream. __Little angel! _ _You're my precious thing. _ _Little angel! _ _Keep me from the pain. _ _Can you come to Earth __before I go insane? _**

He worked for weeks with almost no sleep until...

"I FOUND IT! THE KEY TO MATERIALIZATION!"

_"Really?"_

"Yes! Let's bring you to Earth right now!"

_"But what about the others?"_

"It'll be a surprise! Get in position, I'm running the program. Code: Earth!"

He rushed downstairs to the Scanner. This was actually happening! Aelita was coming.

"Welcome to Earth, Princess."

She looked up and smiled, she had such a beautiful smile. Aelita got up, flung her arms around him, and gave him a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

**_Angel of mine! Angel of mine! Angel of mine, mine, mine. Oh, little angel! Angel of mine! Angel of mine! Angel of mine, mine, mine. Oh, little angel! Angel of mine! Angel of mine! Angel of mine! Oh, little angel. _**

_Aelita truly is my angel. _Jeremie thought _I'm lucky to have her.

* * *

_

**There will be others, first the rest of the Subdigital songs that fit with something then just random songs I like.**

**REVIew!  
**


End file.
